


Sight

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Senses [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Becker does bow after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

This was a sight that Nick knew he would never tire of. He watched as Becker sank to his knees in front of him, bowing his head submissively. Ever since Becker had told him that he didn't bow, Nick had wanted to see him on his knees, and now he had Becker right where he wanted him.

Nick leant forward and fastened the black collar around Becker's neck, the colour a striking contrast with his pale skin. Nick smiled and ran his fingers possessively through Becker's hair. "Such a good little pet," he said proudly.

"Thank you, Master."


End file.
